


Of Spiders and Cuddles

by luck_and_miracles



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck_and_miracles/pseuds/luck_and_miracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hates spiders and Spock likes to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spiders and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are bugs in my room and I couldn't get this out of my head.

“Spooooockkk…”

Surak help him.

“Spooooooocckkkkk…”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Jim.”

“Yes, Jim?”

“There’s a spider in my room.”

“I do not know how to respond to that information.”

“Go kill it.”

“I will not. You know I do not kill.”

“Please Spock. Spiders creep me out. I can’t sleep in my room knowing that it’s in there, crawling all over my stuff with its creepy little spider legs. And what if it has friends?”

“Friends, Jim?”

“Yeah. What if he invites all his little spider friends over while I’m asleep and I wake up and there are a million of them all creepy crawly over my room?”

“That is, in all accounts, impossible.”

“Please, Spock?”

Spock’s eyes had been closed since the moment Jim entered his room, but if he opened them he somehow knew that Jim would have looked, in the Doctor’s words, ‘like a lost, sad, blue eyed puppy dog’. And Spock had never been adept at refusing that particular look, no matter how much Vulcan restraint he enforced. So with some reluctance, he left his cocoon of warmth that was his blanket and moved to the left side of his bed.

“You may sleep here tonight, until your spider dilemma can be resolved in the morning.”

Jim beamed and immediately hopped into bed to snuggle underneath the fluffy blanket. He faced his Vulcan lover and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“You’re the greatest. Even though you’re a scaredy cat like me and won’t kill my spiders.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I am not a ‘scaredy cat’ and as I have told you, I do not kill.”

Jim maneuvered himself so that his head rested between Spock’s neck and shoulder, his body close against his side.

“So you didn’t get rid of it so I could cuddle with you then? Sneaky Vulcan. You know you only have to ask.”

“That is incorrect. I did not kill it because it is not in my nature.” Spock’s arm wound tight around Jim’s middle and Jim snuggled deeper into his Vulcan.

The captain hummed in contentment and gave a lazy kiss to Spock’s neck. “Whatever. I bet you totally planted that spider in my room so that I could come over here and give you cuddles. Because you’re a cuddle addict.”

“Illogical.” Spock said as he kissed Jim’s forehead.

The Captain and his first officer fell asleep in each other’s arms. And when Jim found another spider in his room the next day, Spock didn’t complain about another night of Jim cuddled next to him.    


End file.
